La Lettre Qui Changent Une Vie
by Noeline potter
Summary: le titre parle de lui même !


La Lettre Qui Changent Une Vie

Le Survivant Survie C H 1

Tout commença lorsque à la fin de la cinquième année il avait quitté le King cross avec son oncle et sa tante, son cousin le jeune homme avait sut que son oncle n'était pas content du tout de se faire dire par des sorciers comment traiter son neveu.

On est au 4 Privet Drive milieu juillet un jeune homme dans une chambre sinistre se morfond il y a seulement une semaine qu'il avait assistée a la mort tragique de son parrain Sirius Black.

Ce jeune qui est considéré comme le sauveur du monde sorcier le célèbre '' Harry Potter ''

Etait maltraité.

Le garçon vivait en enfer cet été son oncle l'affamé en empêchant sa tante de lui donner quoi que ce soit à manger et à boire et comme celle-ci était partie en voyage il y a de cela a peu près une semaine les coup pleuvait sur le jeune gryffondor du matin au soir

Car pour le plus grand malheur de ce dernier son bourreau était en vacances et était inventifs pour battre Harry son ceinturon revenait le plus souvent et d'autre chose (pauvre Harry)

Harry souffrais de malnutrition de plusieurs blessure grave son poids était alarment sur son visage son arcade sourcilière est ouverte ainsi que sa pommette son corps entier est parsemer

De coup de ceinturon du sang sécher sur lui ainsi que du tout frais de il y a peine une heure

Pensée de Harry

C'est vrai tout baigne ma vie est super mon oncle passe ses nerf sur moi je n'ai pas mangé depuis eh …

A ce moment une chouette entre par la fenêtre grande ouverte du gryffondor et se pose sur le lit dans un battement d'ailes ou sont maître est allonger

Hedwige – Hou Hou ! Elle lui tendit la patte celui-ci décrocha le parchemin de la patte de sa chouette blanche comme neige avec beaucoup de mal dus a son poignet qui le lance et la déplia.

Quelques secondes après trois hiboux entrèrent à leurs tours l'un marron ressemblant à une boule de plume et l'autre qui fit un atterrissage forcer sous les yeux désapprobateur de Hedwige puis le dernier Etait rouge et or a la surprise de Harry

– Oh mon pauvre Lucky il t'on encore martyrisé ! Le hibou hulula avec approbation et se rapprocha du jeune homme voyant bien que celui-ci ne pouvait pas trop bouger le jeune hommes retira doucement le colis attacher au patte du hibou.

Lucky s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre grande ouverte suivit par coq que Harry réussis a détacher le colis malgré que celui fut agiter et celui de Errol le vieil hibou de Mr Weasley et M .Weasley.

Il se décida en essayant de ne pas faire trop de mouvement brusque de reprendre le parchemin de Hermione

Hermione Granger

Je te souhaite bon anniversaire Harry

.

Je suis très inquiète pour toi tu dis que tout vas bien mais je ne te crois pas tu me manque tellement. Ouvre vite ton cadeau bisous Hermione.

Harry ouvre délicatement la boite et en ressort un agenda avec un serpent graver dessus

Et une petite carte ou c'est écrit dessus

Hermione

Harry ce ci est un journal a double sens je vais t'expliquer il faut que tu trouve un mot de passe en fourche langue

Harry abandonna la lecture du mot et préféra ouvrir ses autres cadeaux et fut surpris quand un hibou grand duc entra dans sa chambre et lui donna une lettre, un colis et reparties aussitôt et un autre hibou entre Scoot de l'école

Fébrilement Harry ouvre le parchemin

Drago Malfoy

Potter eh non Harry je t'écris cette lettres pour te dire que je ne suis plus ton ennemis mais si tu veux bien de mon amitié je saurais heureux que l'ont devienne ami ouf faite Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Amitié Drago

Harry resta sens voies devant ce que lui demander le blond il ne réfléchis même pas un seconde il prit une plume un morceau de parchemin et écrit pas très bien car il a mal.

Et sens apercevoir laissa des traces de sang sur le parchemin

Harry Potter

J'accepte je suis même heureux mais je pense qu'on ne pourra pas profiter de nôtre nouvel amitié enfin bref prend soin de toi. Amitié Harry

– Hedwige ma belle sois gentil emmène ce ci a Drago Malfoy ! La chouette regarda Harry de ses yeux ambré

Quand Harry eu ouvert les autres paquet il découvre un vif d'or offert par Ron un œuf de phénix par Ginny, un perchoir rétractable par les parent de Ron, une encyclopédie sur le queeditch par Drago et des jumeau weasley il a eu des choco grenouille et livre pour devenir animagus

Il restait encore un paquet bizarrement Harry comprenait ce que la chose a l'intérieur du paquet disait

Paquet – SSS il ssss fait ssss noir ssss la dedans sssss ouvrez ssss moi sssss

Voila le premier chapitre terminer je sais il est pas très longs merci pour vos futur review en espèrent que vous aimerez

Kiss +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
